Chapter 23 (One Piece Hunters)
Cover List of all Covers in One Piece Hunters JP/UK/US/DE/FR: The Adventures of Geìíh - Part 10: All people run away, because he is gay. Extra List of all Extras in One Piece Hunters Fan-Post-Page {FPP} R: When will the next island come? D: NOW! R: God! I LOVE GUHLÁND! Please keep this Arc for some years ~♥ ♪ ~ I LOVE IT!!! ♥♥♥!!! D: No. Now comes the Nugoi Arc. If you really love it that much you can read it over and over. R: How can I apologize like Sorji? D: You need hard training. Train every day 5 hours and that for 5 years. R: Okay, I start now! (4 Years, 11 Months, 3 Weeks, 6 Days, 23 Hours, 59 Minutes and 40 Seconds left) Story They can already see the next island. "Hey! Sorji! Keno! Wakii! Look! There is the next island! Nugoi!", Keno asks: "Oh, really?" "Yes!". Screaming people are waiting there. "HAH! YOU'RE BACK, I D I O T !" "Hey, in that boat is enough place for all that survived!", and Cauto asks: "Survived?" "Yes! Many died because here is almost no water and food! We had to wait days for you!" "Well, then..." "We get our boat and you can get on this island, kay?" "..." "Okay!". Now the crew is on the island called Nugoi. But their little boat was taken by some men and women (mostly women). Wakii is getting angry. "Fool!". Sorji: "Is this the first puzzle?" "Yes..." answers Keno. They are on a little rocky platform and see a big gate which seems to lead into the little mountain. Sorji: "Buhe! It's warm here!". Wakii knows the answer: "On this side of the island it is warm. On the other side it is cold. I read that in a book!". Cauto: "Then, let's go!". Sorji: "How can we open this gate?". Cauto: "Well then, this is the first puzzle.". Keno: "I can't move it with my hands!". Sorji: "Maybe we need a password.", Keno and Wakii: "IMPOSSIBLE!". Sorji apologizes. Cauto: "Wakii, do you see that?" "Oh yes! I can see it!". She sees a very narrow path at the mountain. Sorji: "Goodbye Wakii! See you later!". Keno: "AAA!" How to open this thing?!". Sorji says something: "Iogun.". The door opens. Keno and Cauto are just wondering. "How did you came on Iogun?!" asks Cauto. Sorji simply answers: "Iogun is Nugoi backwards. Sorji is Ijuros, Keno Oken, Wakii Iikaw and Cauto Otuac. Maybe we need this words later again. Iogun. Ijuros. Oken. Iikaw. Otuac." -One Piece Hunters. Major Events *The UDC finally arrives at Nugoi. *People steal their "ship". *They start the puzzle of Nugoi. *Sorji opens the gate. Humans *Sorji (ソルジ Soruji) *Keno (セノ Se no) *Wakii (ワキに Waki in) *Cauto (カトー Katō) *Men *Women Places *South Blue *Nugoi (ヌーギ Nūgi) Animals Trivia *The funny thing about Cauto and Nugoi is, that originally Cauto was the island and Nugoi the archer, but it was changed because Cauto sounds better. Errors *No known Errors. Category:Stories Category:One Piece Hunters Chapter